Candy YAY!
by Jellytaco
Summary: Kouri is an ordinary ninja in Konoha, she lived in a nice warm, cosy house with her family and two pets. Her closet consisted of dresses and heels, her dresser covered in make up, she was polite, respectful and wore her feelings on her sleeve. Not! In fact this is the complete opposite, duh. Full of Rainbows, Bunnies and candy! No joke, for real, no lie. Why would I lie to you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not** own,** I repeat, I do not own Naruto.**

Kouri silently walked to her class, she hated introductions. I mean why do they want to know where she lived or how old she is or her favourite colour, useless to her, apart from that she was pretty wild, she just didn't like introductions.

"Naruto get down from there!" Sakura yells as Kouri walks in "Who is she?"

Kouri gave Iruka a note. Iruka scans the young female and nods.

"Class! Naruto sit down. Class this our new student, Care to introduce yourself?" Iruka shouts as the class quiets down.

"Hiya, I'm Kouri, I like potato's" Kouri says bowing.

Kouri scanned the class room. It had been a week since she had started. No one really confronted her, well Hinata did, but Kouri didn't really like her shy demeanour or how she let others walk all over her. She sat beneath a tree eating some gummiebears, when Sakura and her group walk over to her.

"You!" Sakura screams.

"Me?" Kouri responds.

"Yeah, you!" Ino screeches.

"Yes?" Kouri asks.

"We caught OUR Sasuke-kun staring at you!" Sakura shouts causing a scene.

"Well that's not my fault, I mean art should be appreciate" Kouri says.

Twitching Sakura lifts her hand to slap her, when Ino beat her to it. Ino's hand burned and a red mark was forming on her cheek.

"Hmm" was Kouri said. It was the only thing she said slightly scarring everyone.

Ino and Sakura hit the wall with so much impact that the wall actually cracked and crumbled.

"Umm, yeah, don't slap me" Kouri says turning around and stalking off.

Sasuke was watching the Rainbow haired girl as she went to sit underneath another tree and continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Hey, there buddies, quick explanation :)** _Thoughts! Different Language!_Normal! **Physic thoughts! Authors note! So on with the story!**

Kouri sat in her classroom awaiting to be put in a team. She hoped that she wouldn't be put into a team with the emo, the brat or a fan girl, of course the gods above just loved punishing her, so of course she was put in that team. Team 7.

As they sat waiting for their new sensei, Kouri doses off.

_Flashback... _

_"Hey Mother?" a smaller version of Kouri with brown hair asks._

_"Ko-chan?" Yuki her mother asks._

_"How are babies made?" she asks._

_"Well..." Yuki says picking up her daughter as they travel to Konoha "When two adults love ach other they have a special cuddle, then the female gets bigger and soon she'll give birth to a baby" she explains that you couldn't lie to her._

_"Oh, so, Mother, why do men get bigger?" Kouri asks._

_"They're probably big boned or just plain fat. Why do you ask?" Yuki asks her daughter as she speeds up._

_"Because there are some fat ninja or a woman who is pregnant stalking us" Kouri says._

_'H-h-how' Jiraya and Yuki ask themselves._

_End_

"- to restore my clan and to kill a certain man" was all Kouri hears as she wakes up.

"Dirty much" Kouri says emerging from behind the desks.

"Oh, I forgot I had a fourth student" Kakashi chuckles.

"Whatever" Kouri says.

"Well, say your name, likes, dislikes and hobbies, oh dreams or goals" Kakashi explains.

"Kouri, stuff, stuff and umm and have none" Kouri says.

Timeskip..

"Obito today, I got a new team. I've got girl and she's just like me before, well you know wha-" Kakashi says to Obito's gravestone.

"Pointless" a voice comments whilst walking past.

Turning his head he see's his newest student, with her hands in her pockets.

"Kouri-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks.

"Stuff" was all she said walking on.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kouri-san" Kakashi says also walking away.

Kouri walks to the edge of the grave yard, unaware that Kakashi was following her.

"Mistress ~nyah~" a voice says.

"Don't call me that" Kouri says.

"Okay ~nyah~" the voice continues "Ya' know the nine tails on your team?"

"Yes" Kouri answers.

"You need to keep your guard up ~nya nya~" the voice continues.

"Stop it, okay _just be careful Onee-chan_" Kakashi didn't understand the last part, so he leaves to tell the Hokage.

Only, he wouldn't make it...

"So that silver ninja huh ~Nyaaaaah~, well I haven't had much fun lately"...

**Maybe, if ya'll are good I'll have a special chapter for Hinata and Naruto... ;)**


End file.
